The Story Of Us
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sasuke has been ignoring Sakura lately. Could he be hiding something? Read and find out. Oneshot. Review please.


HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE :) I DECIDED TO DO A SASUXSAKU ONESHOT BUT HERES THE CATCH. IT'S A SONGFIC! HOW EXCITING RIGHT? MY FIRST ONE EVA! ANYWAY. I'M GONNA WARN YOU NOW. IT'S A TAYLOR SWIFT SONGFIC! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER...TUFF NOODLES! :) SO ANYWAY HERE IT IS! ENJOY! :)

CHAPTER ONE-THE STORY OF US!

_**SAKURA'S POV!**_

'Hiya! I'm Sakura Haruno, my boyfriends' name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now. I know what you thinking. OMG! The Sasuke Uchiha? And my reply. Yes. The Sasuke Uchiha. Hottest and coolest guy in school. But lately for some reason he is treating me like I don't exist and it's seriously pissing me off. I mean did I do something wrong that I'm unaware of? Maybe I looked at him funny or something. The point is I really need to know what's wrong with him before I loose my mind. And how may you ask am I going to do that? The best way possible. I'm going to sing. You see every year all the seniors, including me, have our annual "Kiss up to the rich parents so they don't take away our funding." And every single year they ask me to perform in it but I always say no because I think it's stupid. But this time Sasuke and his parents are gonna be there and I'm am finally gonna get him to tell me what I did that was so wrong. And my bestfriends are gonna help me. Wish me luck!'

_**NORMAL POV!**_

"Thank you Karin for that interesting and completely inappropriate song and dance performance. Next we have for the first time ever she has agreed to perform for the parents. Everyone please give it up for Sakura Haruno who is dedicating this song to Sasuke Uchiha! Ladies and gentleman, here is 'The Story Of Us!'' Tsunade annouced.

Sasuke stiffened and his parents looked at him with curiosity. They had never met Sakura. They didn't even know Sasuke had a girlfriend. And Sasuke was too embaressed to tell them. According to his brother love makes you weak. Looks like the cats out of the bag.

The lights dimmed and the music began.

Sakura entered the double doors as the music played. She was wearing short shorts and a gray v-neck shirt with dark purple vans. Her hair was long and straight.

She looked around the room and spotted Sasuke and his family staring at her.

'_Time to give them a show,'' _She thought and smirked at Sasuke.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say they're the lucky ones._

_I used to know my spot was right next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall outs_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room _

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

Sasuke looked at her sadly. He really missed her. Her kiss, her touch, the way she pouted when he said 'Hn.' He missed everything about her. But he was afraid of what his family would think. It was all his fault she was hurting.

_I don't what to say since a twist a fate _

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks alot like a tragedy now_

_Next Chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was loosing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

Sasuke looked down. He was a jerk and he knew it. He could feel his family looking at him expecting an explanation. But he had none. He was the biggest jerk ever but he had to find away to make it up to Sakura. He knew he could'nt live without her.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks alot like a tragedy now_

The music slowed down and Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She looked like she was gonna cry and it was all his fault. He wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him again after this.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love then fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

She was going to break up with him? He couldn't let that happen.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room _

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks alot like a tragedy now_

_Now, now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_'Cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks alot like a tragedy now_

_The End._

The music stopped and everyone began to cheer excitedly. Sakura fake smiled at everyone and then her eyes landed on Sasuke. She frowned and walked out. Sasuke ran out after her, leaving his family.

_**OUTSIDE!**_

''Sakura! Sakura please wait!" Sasuke shouted after her.

Sakura turned around with tears in her eyes.

''Why should I? I have been trying to talk to you all week and you have completely ignored me. Why should I give you the chance?'' Sakura asked angrily.

Sasuke didn't say anything but right when Sakura was about to walk away again, Sasuke turned her around and kissed her lovely and with passion. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart.

''I want you to marry me,'' Sasuke said gently.

''Excuse me?'' Sakura questioned.

''I have never loved anyway like I love you. And that scares the hell out me. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Sakura please marry me,'' He pleaded with nothing but love in his eyes staring back at her.

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly.

''I would love to marry you, Sasuke-kun,'' she smiled hugely.

Sasuke smiled back slipped a ring on her finger. He grabbed her hand and they walked back inside. It was time she met his family. After all, she was the future Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

**HOW WAS IT? I THOUGHT IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
